Bikini Bottom University
Bikini Bottom University is a spin-off series to the critically acclaimed series Bikini Bottom High which ran on FOX from September 25, 2011 to May 17, 2015. The series premiered on Spetember 9, 2015. Episodes of this show are rated TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA with the latter being hardly used. Employees If you would like to work for this show, please write your name and the profession, and then you can start imeditally. *Jon23812 - (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor) *SpongeTechX - (Writer, Editor) *RamDarre - (Writer, Editor) *IHeartSpongeBob - (Editor, Possible Upcoming Writer) *Spongeyfan77 - (writer) Rules *Do not remove or edit an episode you didn't create, unless you're an editor. *Write you're name next to the episode's title. *I ask you don't make the TV-MA rating become a norm. *Have fun. Notice *Unlike the last series, we won't be putting dates on the episodes, or go by seasons. This way we can make as many episodes we want, and when we run out of ideas we'll put the episodes into seasons. *We also won't be posting the viewership for the episodes. Episodes 1. Bikini Bottom University - Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and friends enter college for the first time. (TV-PG-DL) 2. Classroom Rules - Written by Dillion9988 This year the teachers are much stricter, and the gang have make the best of it. (TV-PG-DL) 3. Complicated - Written by SpongeTechX The guys figure out that College isn't exactly as easy as they thought. Especially for Patrick, since he was so close to not getting into College. Also, their homeroom teacher, Professer Swordfish, is very strict, and will put you in detention even if you are caught picking your nose. (TV-PG) 4. College Fancy- Written by RamDarre Their show is featured on College Fancy and Squidward needs them to win so he can shove it in Squilliam's face. But does he go a little overboard? (TV-PG) 5. Crazy Coffee - Written by Chrisvader1234 After Professor Swordfish announces that their will be a huge test that will determine if they stay in the class. Patrick tries to study but with no luck finds a student that sells foreign cofee. Upon seeing this he buys some causing hyper activity. Will he be able to pass the test? (TV-PG) 6. Party - Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick get invited to a party. At the party SpongeBob and Patrick find out, that they were only invited so the others can make fun of them. The two want to get back at them, by scaring them with monster costumes from Halloween. (TV-PG-LV) 7. New Student- Written by RamDarre There is a new student and he is the worst bully people have seen. But what will happen when he finds Spongebob and remembers him from a 2nd grade incident. (TV-PG) 8. Sports - Written by Jon23812 Bikini Bottom University holds Sports Try Outs. Sandy wants to be a part of it, so she signs up for cheerleading. Squidward also wants to sign up for a sport and wants to be a football player, but little does he know, SpongeBob and Patrick also signed up for Football. During practice Squidward keeps getting injured due to SpongeBob and Patrick's stupidity. In the end Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick don't make the cut, but Sandy becomes head cheerleader. (TV-PG-DLV) 9. Serious Drawing - Written by Spongeyfan77 Mr. Oscar is very serious about drawing! 1 mistake and your a goner! Squidward has gotten a C-,D or E on his Class and Homework! Now for the Sculpture project. Due to him getting an F on the sculpture project, Squidward has to stay after school. The problem is that Squidward doesn't feel like staying after school, but at the same time Squidward wants to improve his grade. (TV-PG-DL) 10.My first Cell Phone, A Firefly! - Written by Spongeyfan77 Trivia *This is the first Krusty Krab Pizza Productions to be a spin off of one of their shows. *One of the larger reasons for the creation of the spin-off was because of the general uproar after the finale of the predecessor, in which fans protested outside the Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Studio after the finale. Category:Spin-Offs Category:TV Shows Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Needs More Writers